Funny Seeing You Here
by abbiethehufflepuff
Summary: AU-James and Lily survive. Harry sneaks into Hogsmeade during his third year and sees his parents in the village. *One-shot


**Inspired by a gifset I saw on Tumblr.**

Harry pulled off his invisibility cloak as he, Ron, and Hermione walked down the path.

"Uh, Harry?", Ron said, looking further down the path.

"What?", Harry asked, looking in the same direction. "Is that my dad? With my mum...Fantastic."

He quickly put the cloak back on and stepped behind Ron and Hermione.

James and Lily made their way over to the kids when they saw them.

"How are you lot today?", James asked.

"Good", they answered. Hermione out her hand behind her back and felt around for Harry. He wasn't there.

She looks around and saw footsteps leaving from the area.

Hermione and Ron shared a look at the same time James and Lily did.

"We should be going", Lily said, breaking the silence. James nodded in agreement.

"Have a good time", Lily smiled warmly at them.

The couple followed the footsteps towards the trees by the shrieking shack, where they stopped.

"Nice view, isn't it Lily?", James asked.

"It is", his wife replied, knowing what he was doing.

Lily, knowing that James wanted to do this alone, said, "I think I left one of my bags at the Three Broomsticks. I'll be right back."

Harry held his breath as his father made his way over to the stump he was sitting on.

James pulled the cloak off and crossed his arms.

"Funny seeing you here", he said.

"Dad, I can explain-"

"I'd love to hear it on the way back to school."

The walk back to Hogwarts was painfully awkward for Harry. He'd try to explain himself, but his dad wouldn't acknowledge it.

They walked into the entrance hall and James finally let his son talk.

"Go on, then."

Harry then realized that he really _didn't_ have an explanation.

James ran his hand through his hair-a trait he never really grew out of-and sighed.

"Why do you think we didn't want you going to the village?"

Harry didn't answer.

"Believe it or not, we didn't do this just to be mean", James continued, his voice weirdly calm.

"We need you to be safe, kid."

Harry's heart lifted at the nickname.

"How did you get there?", James asked.

"The Map", Harry mumbled. James raised his eyebrows.

"How did you get the map?", he asked. "Filch took it from us when we were here."

"Someone gave it to me." He wasn't about to rat out the Weasley twins.

James sighed. "Give it to me."

"Now, please, Harry", he added when his son didn't move. "And the cloak."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but stopped when he saw his father's warning look.

He reluctantly handed the two things over.

"Are you going to take me to McGonagal?", Harry asked quietly.

James thought about it for a moment.

"No", he finally said. Harry perked up considerably.

"Only if", James continued with a mischievous smile, "we don't tell mum I let you off. Deal?"

Harry smiled. "Deal."

James ruffled his son's hair and shoved him playfully towards the stairs. "Go up to your dorm. Bye, Harry."

"Bye dad."

James jumped as he heard an all-too-familiar voice behind him.

"Trouble in paradise?", Snape asked.

"Now isn't the time, Snape", James said, turning toward the door.

"It's about time you actually _parented_ your son, Potter."

How dare he talk about how James raised his son! James took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"I'd love to stay and talk, Snape, but I have to get back to my _wife_. She's waiting for me in the village."

With a smug smile, he turned on his heel and left.

0000

James found his wife in the Three Broomsticks, sitting alone at a table.

"Alright, Evans?", he asked teasingly. Lily rolled her eyes but smiled.

"How's Harry?", she asked, standing up.

"He's fine. I took the map and the cloak from him."

"He had the map?", Lily asked, surprised.

"Yeah. He said someone gave it to him. Who knows how they got it."

Lily shook her head.

"I blame you."

"How is this my fault?"

" _You_ gave him the cloak", Lily reminded him.

"How dare you…", James replied, feigning hurt.

The couple continued to bicker playfully as they left the restaurant and continued with their day.

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
